1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cool and warm air dispersion and, more particularly, to a cool air disperser device for more effectively circulating cool air in a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A majority of all heating/cooling systems employed to control temperature in rooms of homes and the like are commonly plagued by the physics of air stratification. The heavier cool air tends to fall to the bottom of the room while during heating the air rises to the top of the room. These affects of cooling or heating can offer temperature discomfort from both the standpoint of air distribution and vertical temperature differentials in the room. This problem is particularly encountered in dwellings having a heating/cooling system in which the air ducts are situated near the floor of the room. With such lower ducts, the cool air from the air conditioner generally stratifies in the lower portion of the room and efficient cooling circulation is virtually impossible.
Devices for diverting the flow of air from ducts have been introduced in the past, but known venting devices have failed to provide optimum cooling from a furnace or air conditioner outlet positioned near the floor. Moreover, prior designs of such articles do not effectively operate for cooling and heating, and the past devices must be removed during the Summer season. One prior ventilator unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,871 to E. Efstratis issued Nov. 13, 1984. The device disclosed in the foregoing Efstratis patent is simply ane extension in the form of a conduit having no air transfer device to increase the cooling circulation of air in a room. A similarly limited ventilation extension unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,753 to E. Efstratis issued May 3, 1977. Some ventilators have used air fans to supplement the transfer of heat, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,276 issued to A. Allison and 4,136,606 issued to Wolbrink on Jan. 30, 1979, but the devices described in the foregoing two patents are not concerned with cooling nor are connected to a furnace outlet for efficiency. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,411 issued Oct. 12, 1982 and 4,214,706 issued July 29, 1980 are directed to relatively complex structures not having a practical use in the efficient and inexpensive dispersion of cool air in a residence. Moreover, none of the devices disclosed in the patents herein disclosed are capable of efficient operation during both cooling and heating, even if permanently installed, provide an attractive appearance in the room and are easily installed, removed and transported.